


That spark I love is dying out

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, PTSD, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: After Robert and Aaron brake up Robert enters a new relationship when that relationship turns abusive will anyone help Robert before its to late





	1. Chapter 1

Robert first met Alex in a bar one night they got talking and swapped numbers a few weeks later they started a relationship  things were starting to look up for Robert he'd fixed his friendship with Rebecca him and Aaron made up and became friends everything was good for a few months until one day he got back late after taking Rebecca to a scan

Robert:im sorry there was traffic what else do you want me to

Alex: Bullshit your cheating on me with her arnt you

Robert:no I wouldn't do that to you I love you

Alex:you loved Aaron and it didn't stop you

Robert: I was drunk if id been sober I wouldn't have gone near her

Anger pours of Alex as Robert tries to touch his shoulder he falls to floor shocked when Alex punches him in the face Alex's face changes as he looks at Roberts tearful face

Alex: Oh god Robert darling im so sorry

He tries to hold him but Robert flinches

Alex: Darling please im sorry please just let me look ill never hurt you again

Robert moves his hand as Alex touches his cheek

Alex:oh im sorry baby but you shouldn't have made me angry

Robert looks ready to argue  but some twisted feeling makes him think Alex is right

Robert:I know im sorry I wont be late again I promise.

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked Robert has a slip up and Aaron snaps at chas

  
Next day at the scrapyard Robert turns up with a now fully formed black eye

Aaron:Jesus Christ what happened to your face

Robert:oh I um I got mugged last night on my way home

Aaron:did you go to the police

Robert:no they didn't take much

Aaron:right well come and help me with this engine it needs shifting

Later Robert and Aaron head to the pub

Charity:what do you think happened to him

Chas:I don't know and I don't care probably did something to deserve it though

They sit in a booth as Vic comes over

Vic:what happened to you

Robert:oh I um tripped while running caught my self on a tree branch

Aaron looks at him suspiciously

Aaron:I thought you said were mugged

Robert:oh I um lied so I didn't sound stupid

Aaron looks unconvinced but accepts it

Robert gets up and heads to the bar

Robert:two pints please Chas

She slams two pints in front of him

Chas:what happened to your face did Alex finally realise you were a scumbag and chuck you out

Robert flinches from the memory of the punch

Robert:you know what why don't you keep your nose out of things that  you don't understand

He storms of despite Aarons calls

Aaron:why do you always have to do that mum

Chas:do what

Aaron:make him feel like he's not welcome

Chas:nobody wants him here love

  
Aaron:that's were your wrong  just because you don't want him here doesn't mean other people feel the same so why don't you keep your opinions to your self

Aaron storms of angrily to the mill.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron continues to give Chas the silent treatment Rebecca worries about Robert and liv notices something shifty about alex

A few weeks after Robert stormed out of the pub and Aaron continues to ignore Chas

Chas:love please talk to me

Aaron:why should I Robert wont even talk to me anymore because of you

Little did he know that wasn't the case Alex had found a picture Aaron and Robert pulling faces on Roberts phone

Flashback

Robert:Alex its just a picture

Alex:you shouldn't be taking pictures with him

Robert:why he's my friend im not doing anything wrong

Alex shoves Robert against the wall squeezing his wrists

Robert:Alex let go your hurting me

Alex:are you stop talking to Aaron

Robert:what Alex he's my..

He squeezes harder

Robert:ahh okay okay I won't talk to him again just please let me go

Alex lets his grip go and heads to the kitchen leaving Robert close to tears

Flashback ends

In Roberts car

Rebecca:ouch how did that happen

Robert:sorry what

She points to his wrist

Robert:oh

He laughs nervously

Robert:Alex got a little rough last night

Rebecca:a little rough Robert your wrists are bruised

Robert: I'm fine stop worrying

She nods before looking away worriedly

Later at the cafe liv serves paddy and Rhona when Robert comes in with Alex

Alex:two pumpkin spiced lattes bob

Bob:coming up

Liv looks at them oddly the last time Robert had pumpkin spice latte he'd spat it out and told her it was awful she then notices Robert flinch when Alex touches his shoulder

Paddy:hey earth to liv

She turns quickly

Liv:sorry

Paddy:teenagers

Although unlike paddy Rhona noticed liv's worried glance

Rhona:everything okay

Liv:yeah its just Robert hates pumpkin spice lattes

Paddy:well peoples taste can change liv

Liv:yeah your right its probably nothing.

She doesn't mention the flinch thinking she was seeing things.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's behaviour worsens leaving Robert terrified and liv confides in gabby

Robert comes home from the scrapyard to find Alex on the sofa smoking

Robert:alright

Alex:where you been

Robert:scrapyard why

Alex dumps a chain on the table with Aarons ring on It

Robert:where did you find that

Alex:in your draws

Robert:you've going through my stuff what the hell is wrong with you

Alex:that's a bit rich coming from someone who still has there exes wedding ring

Robert:I took it of after we got together and forgot about it

Alex:you fucking liar

Robert:im not lying I love you

Alex loses It and pushes his cigarette into Roberts arm

Robert:ahh

Robert drops to the ground in pain

Robert:you flipping pshyco

Alex:you wannna another burn

He bends down in front of Robert holding the still lit cigarette  Robert flinches away

Alex:that's what I thought

He stands back up

Alex:im of out don't wait up

He heads out leaving Robert crying on the floor

At gabbys

Gabby:like you said tastes change all the time

Liv:I know but I swear for like half second I saw Robert flinch away from Alex

Gabby:liv what are you trying to say

Liv:I don't know but I think Alex might be hurting Robert

Back at Roberts flat

Robert lies in bed holding his necklace as hiccups through his tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert becomes more isolated liv confides in Aaron and Roberts bruises are uncovered

Walking home from the pub Rebecca bumps into Robert

Rebecca:sorry

She looks up noticing him

Rebecca:Robert where the hell have you been we've been worried about you

Robert:I've just been busy with work lately

She doesn't look convinced

Robert:I've gotta get back Alex doesn't like it when im out to long

He walks of leaving Rebecca looking worried

At the mill

Aaron sits next to a troubled liv

Aaron:you okay

Liv:yeah im fine

Aaron:really because you don't look fine

Liv:what would you do if someone you love was getting hurt but you weren't sure

Aaron:id probably let them know they could tell me anything why

Liv:I think Alex might be hurting Robert

Back at Roberts flat

Robert checks he's alone before taking his top of revealing scattered bruises burn marks and across his body he's so sidetracked he doesn't notice the door opening and someone coming in

Rebecca:what the hell

Robert turns surprised

Rebecca:no more lies Robert what's going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells Rebecca the extent of his abuse Aaron lashes out at Alex and a showdown at the pub reveals Alex's true nature

Robert:nothings going on

Rebecca:Robert your covered in bruises

Robert:ive just been clumsy

Rebecca:bullshit

She then reliases

Rebecca:has Alex been doing this

Robert:what no don't be stupid

Rebecca:Robert

He sobs under her fierce gaze

Robert:yeah

Rebecca:for how long

Robert:months its only when I make him angry

Rebecca:is that what he tells you Robert he's abusing you

Robert:no he wouldn't he loves me

Rebecca:really you call this love

Robert:I told you I make him angry and he just lashes out

Rebecca:you made Aaron angry and he never hit you

Robert looks down sadly

Rebecca: And if Aaron knew

Robert:don't you dare you keep him out of this

Rebecca:your black and blue its not like I have a choice

At the pub Aaron sees alex

Aaron:oi

Alex turns

Alex:what do you want

Aaron shoves him against the bar

Chas:Aaron what the hell are you doing

Adam:mate just calm down yeah what's going on

Aaron:ask him he's the one that's been hurting Robert

Chas:is that what he's told you come on Aaron you know better then to believe a word Robert says

Aaron:Robert didn't tell me anything  liv did

Chas:what

Alex:mate she's lying you know what she's like

Aaron:shut your mouth I bet your the reason he never talks to me anymore

Rebecca And  Robert walk into the pub

Rebecca:what's going on

Chas spots Robert

Chas:you see what's happened because you've been telling liv lies

Adam:shut up Chas your not helping

Aaron Lets alex go and walks over to Robert

Aaron:is it true has Alex been hurting you

Robert nods timidly

Robert:yes he's been hitting me for months

Chas:prove it you have no bruises

Rebecca:shut up you evil cow

Robert pulls up his sleeve and hangs his head in shame

Aaron looks on sadly at Roberts bruises while shocked gasps and whispers can be heard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes care of Robert and Rebeccas heartbreaking past is reavealed

Aaron:oh god baby what's he done to you

Robert:can you please just get me out of here

Aaron:yeah course I can

He wraps a gentle arm around his shoulders

Aaron:come on I'll  get you fixed up

They leave and Rebecca turns to Chas

Rebecca:you should think before you say stuff men like that scumbag know exactly how to hide in plain sight

She storms of close to tears and a worried Debbie follows her

At the mill

Aaron hands Robert a hot chocolate

Aaron:marshmallows and sprinkles on top just how you like it

Robert:just like our first date

Aaron:yeah

Robert places the cup down and wraps his blanket tighter around him

Aaron:you know you can tell me anything right

Robert:yeah

Aaron:so why didn't you tell me about Alex

Robert:I don't know I guess I thought I deserved it because I kept making him angry

Aaron:you didn't no one deserves to be hit like that do you understand me

Robert nods unsure

Robert:can I just close my eyes for second

Aaron:yeah course

Robert curls up to Aaron resting his on his shoulder and closes his eyes

Meanwhile outside the woolpack Debbie sits with Rebecca at a table

Debbie:dad and Adam are dealing with Alex and im pretty sure I saw Chas writing a very long apology

Rebecca:good to hear

Debbie : You seem very upset

Rebecca:course I do my friends been battered like a rag doll for months

Debbie:I think there's something more though isn't there

Rebecca sobs

Rebecca: I should have realised it was happening

Debbie: Why No one else realised

Rebecca:because it happened to me when I was fifteen

Debbie looks shocked .


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca tells Debbie about her past and Aaron and Robert share a tender moment

Rebecca:It was two weeks after my 15th his name was Liam he was the new boy at school He seemed nice kind and funny everyone liked him apart from Chrissie and my friends they said he seemed posseive but obviously I must have been to stupid to notice

Debbie:you were young

Rebecca:a few weeks later he hit me for the first time then went into this long fake apology of how I shouldn't have made him angry and that he'd never do It again

Debbie: But he did didn't he

Rebecca:yeah and he carried on for the next 4 months my body started shutting down and i was dead inside

Debbie:how did it stop

Rebecca:Chrissie caught me sneaking in one night with a beaten face she told me to go to bed the next morning the police were at the door telling me they'd arrested him

Debbie:what happened

Rebecca:he got sentenced to five years and topped himself three weeks in

She takes a deep breath

Rebecca:that's why I hate myself for not helping Robert sooner for not seeing the signs I mean if hadn't walked in and seen his bruises god knows what else Alex could have done to him

Her shoulders sag as she sobs and Debbie hugs her gently kissing her forehead

At the mill Robert wakes up startled

Aaron:you okay

Robert:just had a nightmare

Aaron:it's fine your safe now I won't let him hurt you

Robert:I feel safe with you

Aaron:good because im not leaving not now not ever

Aaron places a hand on Roberts cheek craving  the kind touch Robert nuzzles his cheek into Aarons hand

Aaron:sleep now ill still be here in the morning.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron goes with Robert to get his stuff leading to a row with alex and someone getting hurt

The next day outside Roberts flat

Robert:you didn't have to come with me you know

Aaron:I wanna make Sure your safe

Robert smiles and unlocks the door where Alex is sitting on the sofa with a black eye probably from cain or Adam punching him

Alex:Babe you..

He sees Aaron behind him

Alex:what's he doing here

Robert:I've come to get my stuff

Alex:what why

Robert:what do you mean why do you have short term memory loss or something

He storms Into his room grabbing his stuff and putting then in boxes

Alex:rob come on we can work this out I wont hurt you again I promise

Robert:no just be lucky im not ringing the police

Alex grabs Roberts wrist

Alex:your not going anywhere

Aaron:get off him

Robert struggles in Alex's grip causing him to fall and hit his head on the bedside cabinet

Aaron:Robert!!

Alex:shit

Aaron crouches beside Roberts unconscious body

Aaron:rob can you hear me

Alex:I..i didn't mean to

Aaron looks angrily at Alex

Aaron:don't just stand there call an ambulance

Alex frantically grabs his phone and calls 999

Aaron:Robert sweetheart please wake up please don't leave me i love you.

 


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police arrive at the hospital and arrest Alex and Aaron receives Good news and bad news on Roberts condition

In the waiting room Aaron waits anxiously while alex taps his feet

 

Aaron:how could you do this to him

Alex: He made me angry 

Aaron:what planet are you living on you don't hit someone just because they made you angry

Alex:remind me why did you hit kasim

Aaron:I was defending my friend you evil scumbag

police come into the waiting room 

Police:which one of you is Alex smith

Aaron points towards Alex

Police:Alex smith im arresting you on suspicion of causing grevous bodily harm

Aaron:lock him up and throw away the key

They drag him out leaving Aaron alone

An hour later a surgeon comes in

Surgeon:Robert sugdens family

Aaron stands up 

Aaron:im his husband

Surgeon:your husband suffered some trauma to the head but luckily there wasn't much damage and he's resting now

Aaron lets out a relieved sigh

Surgeon:how ever your husband is now in a state of shock and wont talk

Aarons heart brakes

Aaron:when do you think he'll start talking again

Surgeon:well with some counciling and therapy it should take a couple of weeks or sometimes it could be months

Tears build up in Aarons eyes as his heart brakes more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to get through to Robert and liv feels guilty

A week later

Robert sits at the table as Aaron places a bowl of cereal in front of him Robert gives him a grateful and writes the words thank you on a notepad

Aaron : No problem anything for you

Robert smiles

Aaron:you know you don't have to be scared to talk I won't hurt you

Robert nods

Aaron:Robert I need to tell you something  and hate myself for not saying it sooner

Robert nods and listens

Aaron: If id known what Alex was doing to you i would have said this a lot sooner but i thought you were happy

Robert writes on his notepad again

Robert:just tell me

Aaron:I still love you

Robert looks stunned

Aaron:I've scared you haven't I oh god Robert im so sorry I th....

Robert :I..love you too

Aaron looks up shocked to find Robert close to tears and smiling

Aaron:you just talked

Robert:yeah... I gues...guess I did

Aaron:you love me

Robert:I've always.. loved you

Aaron kisses him happily

In the park

Liv is sat on a swing looking down solemnly

Rebecca:need some company

Liv nudges to the other swing

Liv:go ahead

Rebecca sits next to liv

Rebecca:shouldn't you be at the cafe

Liv:bob sent me home said I needed some rest

Rebecca:he might have a point

Liv:I just feel so guilty

Rebecca:what about

Liv:about Robert I mean if id said something about alex sooner he would have been fine

Rebecca:you don't know that if anything its my fault i should have noticed quicker

Liv:why

Rebecca:when I was 15 I had a boyfriend called liam who used to hit me

Liv looks shocked

Rebecca:I thought Id see something like that happening after Liam but the truth is liv you can never know what's happening behind closed doors

Liv sobs as Rebecca pulls her in for a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas apologizes to Robert Aaron and paddy have a heart to heart and Rebecca bonds with Debbie

Two days  later

There's a knock at the door and liv awnsers reavealing a guilty looking chas

Liv:what do you want

Chas:Robert in

Liv:why coming to have a go at him

Chas:liv please I didn't know what Alex was doing to him

Liv:that doesn't give you the right to say the stuff you did

Robert:liv who is it

He walks to the door

Liv:she was just leaving

Robert:let her in

Liv looks reluctant but steps aside

Robert:go to cafe get a hot chocolate

He hands her a ten pound note and she leaves

Chas:how are you I heard you started talking again

Robert:like you care

Chas:course I care

Robert:no you don't

Chas:I am sorry im sorry for the things I said for what Alex put you through

Robert:bingo that's the only reason your here

Chas:that's not true I came to see how you were because despite what you did your my son in law your one of my boys and I care about you

Robert looks up eyes filling with tears

Robert:I was so scared so frightened of saying the wrong thing making him angry

Robert sobs as Chas pulls him in for a hug

In the woolpack Aaron sits with paddy

Paddy:no Robert today

Aaron:he wanted to stay in didn't want people looking at him differently

Paddy:cant imagine what that's like

Aaron:I could have stopped it from happening

Paddy:no Aaron no one could

Aaron:I should have known something was wrong the minute he stopped talking to me

Paddy:Aaron its not your fault Alex is a cold hearted manipulative monster he  knew what he was doing none of this Is your fault

Aaron nods before heading to the bar

  
In the park

Rebecca smiles as she spots Debbie with jack and Sarah

Debbie:Sarah what have I told you about pushing your brother to high on the swing

Sarah:im not even pushing him that high mum

Jack giggles as Debbie and Sarah argue

Rebecca:oh lovely this is what I have to look forward to

Debbie:oh I wouldn't worry These two have there moments but normally Their no trouble

Rebecca:that's good to know

Debbie:you nervous

Rebecca:is it that obvious

Debbie:no its just first time mums always are i should know

Rebecca:im just worried what he,ll be like when he grows up I mean you've met my family

Debbie:their not so bad

Rebecca:your just being nice

Debbie:you turned out alright

Rebecca gives her a touched smile

Rebecca:thanks but I think people may disagree with you

Debbie:well you had a rough start but  you've redeemed yourself

Rebecca smiles before she feels a tugging on her coat she turns to see jack smiling at her

Rebecca:hello

She picks him up sitting him on her knee

Debbie:see your a natural already

Rebecca:I think he's more interested in my coat

They laugh as jack continues to play with Rebeccas furry Coat sleeve.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor shocks Aaron and Robert

There's a knock at the door and Aaron awnsers it to reaveal a girl in her twenties

Aaron:can I help you

She speaks with an Irish accent

??:sorry im looking for Robert sugden

Robert:Aaron who is it

He walks to the door and sees the girl

Robert:nimah

Aaron:you know her

Robert:yeah she's alexs half sister

Niamh:can I come in

Aaron:if your here to stop Robert pressing charges

Niamh:im not I swear to you I want to help

Aaron nods and steps aside allowing Niamh in

Niamh:lovely home you got here

Robert:thanks

Niamh:I tried to warn you about Alex rob

Robert:Niamh I know but he to...

Niamh:told you That I was lying That I was an attention seeking bitch yeah I heard it all growing up

Aaron:what you talking about

Niamh:Alex has always been violent ever since we were kids he used to hit me when people weren't looking he'd burn me with things I tried telling my parents but it was only my mum that believed me Alex used the waterworks on dad and he sided with him so my mum took me back to Ireland with her she wanted to call the police but I told her dad would find away to get Alex out of it

Aaron:so why are you here now

Niamh:because I am tired of being quiet I want justice I want people to know what a violent thug he is.


End file.
